This description relates to process system warnings, and, more particularly, to rationalizing alarms that are displayed to operators of plant equipment during operational events.
At least some known process plant control room annunciator displays include many tens and sometimes hundreds of possible individual notifications. Typically operators acknowledge receipt of such notifications and initiate a predetermined corrective action to clear the annunciator display of outstanding notifications. During normal operations, such notifications may occur at such a periodicity that the operator can easily evaluate the notification in the context of current plant operations and determine a cause of the notification. However, during some plant events, so many notifications may be annunciated simultaneously that the operator may be overloaded with relatively less important notifications occurring at the same time as more important notifications.